Les Cent Thèmes
by Gail LLD
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrits à partir de la fameuse liste. Neuvième drabble : 96. In the Storm - Abandonnée.
1. 1 : Family, 46

**_Hey !_**

**_J'ai moi aussi décidé de me frotter à la liste des cent thèmes ! _**

**_Je ne vais pas les faire dans l'ordre, seulement au gré de mon inspiration._**

**_J'espère qu'ils vous plairont._**

* * *

_46. Family_

La première pelletée. Puis la deuxième. La terre recouvre peu à peu le bois gravé et les roses jetées dessus. Le trou se rempli. On ne distingue bientôt plus la forme du cercueil. Parmi les quelques personnes présentes, personne ne bouge. Ils restent tous, jusqu'à la fin. Ils ont chaud dans leurs costumes noirs, aujourd'hui il fait beau. Sora déteste ce soleil. Il devrait pleuvoir. Il enterre son frère ! La seule famille qui lui restait ! « J'ai l'impression que le temps se fout de ma gueule. » Les fossoyeurs s'activent. Riku pose une main sur son épaule. « Au contraire. Ça ne lui aurait pas plu, qu'il pleuve ce jour-là. » Sora acquiesce. La tombe est rebouchée. Ils se détournent, un à un, après l'avoir salué. Seul Riku reste à ses côtés. Yuffie s'approche, lui prend la main. « Kimi wa... Hitori-ja nai. » Tu n'es pas seul. Il esquisse un vague sourire. « Watashi wa hitori-ja nai. », reprend-il. Je ne suis pas seul. Ils sont tous les trois, autour de la tombe. « Sayonara », fait Yuffie. Elle s'incline. Ils la suivent.

« Au revoir, Roxas. »


	2. 2 : Foreign, 27

_27-Foreign._

Les vagues venaient se fracasser contre le bas des rochers, allant un peu plus loin à chaque passage. L'eau avalait les pointes des écueils, se retirait, laissant une cuvette de roches ruisselantes et revenait avec plus de conviction. Au bout d'une dizaine de va-et-viens, les récifs étaient submergés et la mer s'attaquait à d'autres îlots caillouteux. A l'horizon, tout était gris à perte de vue. On ne voyait quasiment plus la déjà mince frontière entre le ciel et l'océan. La pluie n'allait pas tarder.

Le vent s'est fait plus violent et j'ai resserré mes bras autour de mes genoux. Mes cheveux balayaient mon visage. J'ai rabattu ma capuche sur ma tête et j'ai attendu. Quoi, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai attendu. J'ai vu le rideau de pluie s'avancer sur l'océan. Quelques secondes de plus et j'étais trempé. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas bougé de mon bout de falaise. J'ai contemplé l'averse, immobile, l'esprit vide. Je n'ai pensé à rien. J'ai juste attendu.

Mon sweat a vite ressemblé à une éponge et j'ai frissonné. Il aurait fallu que je bouge, j'allais attraper froid. _Au pire_, je me suis dit, _c'est seulement quelques jours à éternuer_. Le déluge est passé. La marée était au plus haut. J'avais les jambes engourdies. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je ne me suis pas retourné. Je ne connaissais personne, ici. Les pas ont continué dans ma direction et se sont arrêtés, un peu hésitants. Pendant quelques secondes, ça a été comme si l'individu m'observait, ou attendait que je fasse un geste. Sauf que je n'avais aucune raison de l'inviter à continuer. Pas que je sois asocial, c'est juste que je n'avais pas envie de devoir faire la conversation à un parfait inconnu. Mon inertie et mon mutisme ne l'ont pas découragé et une paire de Converses rouges usées jusqu'à la corde est apparue à ma gauche. Le type s'est assis à côté de moi et a fixé l'horizon en silence. C'était bien la peine de venir là s'il n'avait pas l'intention de me parler. Pas que ça me dérange, mais la plage et les falaises s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres, non ?

-C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un rester sur les falaises avec un temps de merde pareil.

-J'aime être seul.

Il n'a pas eu l'air déstabilisé par mon ton réfrigérant. Au contraire, il s'est installé plus confortablement sur la pierre et s'est tourné vers moi. Je gardais obstinément le regard rivé sur l'océan, dissimulé par mes cheveux et ma capuche.

-T'es pas du coin, si ?

-Non.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-De loin.

-Pas bavard, hein ?

_Et si t'arrêtais avec tes questions cons ?_, j'ai failli lui lancer, mais je n'ai rien dit – pas mon genre de chercher les emmerdes – et j'ai espéré qu'il comprenne seul, comme un grand, qu'il me faisait chier. Il n'a rien ajouté, mais n'est pas parti pour autant. Le ciel noircissait à vue d'œil. Cette fois, ça n'était pas qu'une petite averse qui se préparait. J'avais mal aux fesses. Si le type n'avait pas été là, je me serais levé et je serais parti. Mais il était là et je ne voulais pas partir le premier. Obstination stupide et fierté mal placée.

-T'as l'intention de te prendre la tempête.

Il n'avait pas formulé ça comme une question. Il constatait seulement quelque chose.

-Ça se peut.

_Ça dépendra de toi_, j'ai pensé. J'ai essuyé l'eau qui me gouttait sur le visage. C'est bizarre, j'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais quelques problèmes, mais de là à pleurer... Bon d'accord, rien n'allait dans ma vie, mais c'était pas une raison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sinon ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?_

-Rien.

-Tu vas rester longtemps dans le coin ?

_Si tu continues à me coller, ça risque pas._

-Je verrai.

Un goéland est passé en rase-motte au-dessus de nos têtes. Un grondement sourd a retenti au large.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Axel.

Pour la première fois de notre échange, je me suis tourné de trois quarts vers lui et je l'ai regardé. Il avait des yeux étirés, comme ceux d'un chat, d'un vert qui luisait dans la grisaille environnante. Genre radioactif. Ces yeux tranchaient avec des cheveux d'un écarlate flamboyant, si flamboyant que ça m'a paru irréel. La seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit a été de me demander si c'était un vrai roux. Il souriait un peu niaisement et je le dévisageais, impassible. Je n'avais pas envie de compagnie, je ne voulais pas faire de rencontres. Ça, c'était clair. Tout ce à quoi j'avais aspiré en venant ici, au bout du monde, c'était à être seul et tranquille. J'entendais déjà Sora me traiter d'ermite désespérant.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur l'horizon, qui promettait un orage mémorable. L'autre attendait une réponse.

-T'habites ici ?

Il a semblé surpris que je m'intéresse à lui. Son sourire s'est un peu élargi.

-Ouaip. Dans la troisième maison, là.

Il a tendu le pouce derrière son épaule. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en arrière. Après la route qui longeait le bord de mer s'étendait un village de pêcheurs qui se prolongeait jusqu'au port, en contre bas des falaises. Une demi-douzaine de petites maisons basses d'ouvriers collées les unes aux autres bordaient la route. La troisième avait subi une tentative ratée de retapage, mais elle faisait moins décrépie que les autres.

-C'est de là que je t'ai vu. Je me disais qu'avec la rincée qu'on allait se prendre, t'allais bouger. Et puis non.

J'ai souri sans m'en rendre compte. Pour être honnête, c'était même mon premier sourire depuis un bon bout de temps. Alors je me suis tourné vers Axel.

-Je m'appelle Roxas.

Il a encore plus souri et j'ai remarqué qu'une multitude d'émotions traversait ses iris. Ils brillaient, s'illuminaient, étincelaient. C'était troublant. Pour moi, du moins. A part quand Sora était avec Riku, j'avais jamais vu ça. Je faisais le même effet sur cet inconnu que Riku sur Sora ? Un peu surréaliste quand même. Il devait juste être tout le temps illuminé.

-Content de te connaître, Roxas !

-Pareil.

Un autre roulement a interrompu nos présentations passionnées et chaleureuses – je ne parle pas pour moi, là. Une rapide vérification du côté du grand large nous a informés que la tempête arrivait vite. Très vite même. On s'est levés d'un même mouvement.

-Où est-ce que tu habites ?

-Je loue une maison, du côté du port.

-T'y seras jamais à temps. Tu vas te prendre la saucée en pleine poire.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Pas grave, je suis déjà mouillé.

Axel a ri.

-Ce que tu t'es pris, c'était rien, une petite bruine de rien du tout comparé à ce qui arrive. Là, on va avoir une méga tempête. Le genre de tempête qui te fait dire ''heureusement que j'étais pas en mer !'' Tu vois le genre ?

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, une déferlante s'est écrasée au bas de la falaise et une gerbe digne d'une explosion à la dynamite a jailli sur plusieurs mètres de haut. De l'écume volait autour de nous, la mer bouillonnait et se couvrait de rouleaux agressifs.

-Vaut mieux pas rester là. Pourrait y avoir des lames de fond. Allez, viens, je t'offre le café.

Il a à peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une autre vague s'est fracassée contre les rochers, nous trempant intégralement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, c'est la pluie qui nous douchait. J'ai regardé Axel.

-Y a intérêt à ce que ton café soit bon.

Il a encore souri et j'ai pensé que ce type ne savait faire que ça. Il m'a pris la main et on a couru vers les maisons. Sa capuche s'en allait, il la retenait vainement de sa main libre et ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête comme des algues rouges. Il les repoussait pour voir sa route, mais vu leur longueur, c'était peine perdue. Il s'obstinait pourtant, sans lâcher ma main.

Je crois que c'est le moment où j'ai commencé à le trouver franchement sympathique, cet étranger.


	3. 3 : Drowning, 91

_91- Drowning_

Je me sens... vide. Tout m'indiffère. Vraiment. Je voudrais passer mes journées dans mon lit. Je voudrais dormir. Je voudrais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Ils sont tous là, à me parler, à me demander de sortir... Ne voient-ils pas que je veux juste être seul ? S'ils pouvaient se taire, tous, et s'évaporer, comme ça... Ils sont comme la fumée dérangeante d'une clope, une espèce de parasite énervant, qui s'accroche à ma gorge et envahit mon cerveau. Je sais qu'au fond, ils n'en ont rien à faire, de moi. Ils se collent quand même, insistent, les yeux remplis de fausse compassion. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Je ne veux pas de votre charité. Ils font ça pour se donner bonne conscience. Allez-y, faites votre action louable du jour, vous vous sentirez mieux après ! Ils se pensent importants, oui, le monde tourne autour de vous, vous avez raison. Il suffit de leur sourire pour qu'ils croient que le problème est réglé. Sauf que j'en ai marre de sourire hypocritement. Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. Inquiétez-vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Un jour peut-être, je me sentirai concerné, mais pas maintenant. Si vous voyez que, non, je ne suis pas remis, vous arrêterez de me faire chier avec vos histoires à la con ? Ou vous penserez qu'au contraire, il faut me distraire encore plus et me raconter les petits problèmes de vos misérables petites vies ? Tout est superficiel, avec vous. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un putain de noyé.

Je me noie sans toi. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser seul, de me laisser couler.

Tu n'avais pas le droit de te noyer sans moi, Roxas.


	4. 4 : Smile, 14

_14- Smile_

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Ma tasse était vide. J'ai jeté un autre coup d'œil dehors. Axel l'a remarqué.

« Tu veux y aller ?

-Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Il a souri.

« Tu ne me déranges pas. »

Je l'ai regardé. Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de moi. Il ne me fixait pas en papillonnant des cils ou en me faisant des yeux enamourés. Il avait juste dit ça sincèrement. _Parce qu'il le pensait._ Il ne cherchait pas plus loin. S'il voulait dire quelque chose, il le disait. Sans se poser plus de questions. J'ai souri à mon tour.

« Merci, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

-Comme tu veux ! »

Je me suis levé. Il s'est étiré et m'a imité. Un peu plus tôt, il avait mis la salle de bain à ma disposition et m'avait prêté des vêtements secs, un peu trop grands pour moi.

« Tes fringues ne sont pas encore sèches par-contre.

-Pas grave, je vais probablement me refaire saucer en rentrant chez moi.

-Et tu vas attraper la crève. Garde mes affaires, tu me les rendras un autre jour, t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Il a pris nos deux tasses et les a mises dans l'évier. J'aurais pu penser qu'il se trouvait un prétexte pour qu'on se revoie. Sauf qu'il ne semblait pas du style à avoir des arrières-pensées. Et puis, bizarrement, il en aurait eu, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça. Peut-être que Sora avait raison finalement. J'avais sûrement besoin de compagnie. De compagnie _positive._

« Merci. »

Il a fait volte-face.

« De rien. »

Je me suis demandé ce que j'étais sensé faire à cet instant. Le saluer et partir ? Aller lui serrer la main ? Lui faire la bise ? On avait discuté de tout et de rien pendant deux heures, mais on ne se connaissait pas. Je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise. Il a incliné la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il attendait que je dise quelque chose.

« Bon, euh... Ben, je vais y aller, hein... Merci encore. A la prochaine !, j'ai lancé en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attends ! », m'a t-il fait alors que je tournais la poignée.

Je me suis tourné. Il était à même pas un mètre de moi. Il s'est penché légèrement et a juste déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« J'avais envie », il m'a soufflé, comme pour s'excuser.

Je l'ai embrassé sur le coin des lèvres.

« Moi aussi. »

Et je suis sorti. J'ai marché jusqu'à la maison que je louais et c'est seulement en apercevant mon reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin que je me suis rendu compte que je souriais vraiment.


	5. 5 : Solitude, 99

_99- Solitude._

Je marche. Je marche car c'est la seule chose que je sache encore faire à peu près correctement. Les gens me dépassent. Je n'existe pas. La pluie tombe. Une averse. Ils se hâtent pour rentrer. Le froid ne me dérange pas. J'avance, sans savoir où je vais. Je tourne quand j'ai envie. Je suis une personne, sans m'en rendre compte vraiment. Et puis je la perds. J'espère croiser quelqu'un qui te ressemblera, quelqu'un qui me fera espérer que non, tu n'es pas vraiment parti. Je retourne à mon errance. Ils ont un but, des objectifs, une promesse à tenir, des résolutions à prendre. Les murs de béton gris me semblent plus proches que ces gens. Ma capuche n'est pas imperméable et mes mèches écarlates comme ton sang se collent à mon front, à mes joues. Toutes les rues se ressemblent. Les pavés du trottoir défilent sous mes pieds. Un visage me regarde à une fenêtre et je croise mon reflet, hagard et perdu. J'avance. Les rues se vident. La nuit tombe. Les lampadaires s'allument. Je baigne dans une lueur orangée, comme un coucher de soleil. Mon ombre décrit un arc de cercle autour de mes pieds. Je suis seul. Seul avec les remparts de béton glacé. J'ai sûrement froid. Je ne sais pas. Mon esprit est loin. Mais mon corps est là. C'est une machine. Elle avance.


	6. 6 : Drive, 9

_9- Drive._

Le froid s'infiltre dans mes manches. Même si je serre mes avant-bras contre son ventre. Il y a ce souffle glacé qui remonte jusqu'à mes coudes et qui me hérisse les poils. Le vent me brûle les yeux et je sens que mon mollet chauffe du côté droit, du côté du pot d'échappement. Je vois la route qui se déroule sous mes yeux. On se penche d'un même mouvement. Sur la moto, c'est comme si on ne faisait qu'un. Que nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne. Quand on tourne, le vent me caresse jusqu'aux épaules, mais je n'ai pas froid. Je suis vivant, je me sens vivant. Mes doigts rougissent, ils s'endorment et j'ai l'impression de les avoir oubliés quand je les remue. Mais j'aime cette sensation. Mes mèches volent autour de mon visage et à mes cheveux dorés se mêlent les siens, rouges, et j'en sourirais presque. La vitesse m'apporte son odeur. Mon esprit est là, mon corps ressent des sensations que je croyais oubliées. Je suis vivant et les kilomètres défilent, on ne s'arrête pas, jamais on ne s'arrêtera. Je lui demande où il m'emmène et il me répond au bout du monde. Va pour le bout du monde.


	7. 7 : Waiting, 55

_55- Waiting_

Ça a été long. Je suis sûr que si t'avais pu contrôler ça, t'aurais fait en sorte que ce soit rapide, que tu gardes un minimum de dignité et qu'on souffre moins longtemps de ton agonie. Tu aurais probablement détesté savoir que je venais dès la première minute autorisée de visite et que je ne partais que lorsque que l'infirmière menaçait d'appeler la sécurité. Tu aurais détesté savoir que je passais mes journées à attendre à côté de ton lit. Pendant tes derniers mois, je vivais plus dans ta chambre d'hôpital aseptisée que dans ma minuscule maison du bord de mer. Cette maison qui était devenue notre maison. J'étais à tes côtés, chaque jour, à te tenir la main, à te parler de tout et de rien, de l'état du monde, guère plus en forme que toi d'ailleurs, des changements de marée, de la dernière tempête que le port avait essuyée, du film que j'avais vu la veille, incapable de dormir. Je te disais à quel point tu me manquais, à quel point je t'aimais, aussi. Je te lisais des bouquins, mettais la radio. J'attendais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un signe, un infime mouvement qui m'aurait dit « je t'entends, Axel, je t'entends, continue… » Je guettais ton visage, je scrutais tes traits, auparavant si expressifs. J'aurais voulu que tu te réveilles et que tu me regardes comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, sur cette falaise. Tu m'as regardé comme si tu te demandais ce que je foutais là, tu ne voulais pas me parler, tu as dû me trouver lourd. Oui, j'attendais que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu m'engueules de rester planter là à attendre un signe qui ne viendrait de toute façon jamais. Ton frère et ses amis venaient aussi. Ils me demandaient pourquoi je restais là à refuser de partir même quelques minutes, puisque rien n'arriverait. Je haussais les épaules et je continuais d'attendre.


	8. 8 : Broken Pieces, 76

_76 – Broken Pieces_

Le psy lui demande comment il va. Axel lui répond qu'il va bien. Ils savent tous les deux que c'est faux. Il n'y a pas plus gros mensonge que celui-là pour Axel. Et pourtant, il le dit à chaque fois. Il répète machinalement cette phrase, il n'y pense plus, c'est mécanique. Axel s'allonge dans le divan, il connaît la routine, il y est habitué. Au bout de six mois, c'est plutôt normal. Le psy parle. Axel écoute, l'air absent. Axel répond aux questions. Puis Axel parle. Il dit qu'il ne voit pas d'amélioration. Il essaye d'extérioriser ses sentiments. C'est ce que le psy lui demande. Axel redit toujours la même chose. Il n'est plus complet. Il se sent cassé. Désarticulé. En pièces détachées. Il a essayé d'aller mieux. Mais le puzzle ne se reconstitue pas. Il a beau faire des efforts, rien ne change. Il dit qu'il voudrait dormir toute la journée. Il ne veut plus rien faire. Le psy dit qu'il va augmenter un peu les doses d'antidépresseurs. Axel hausse les épaules. Il n'ose pas dire que ça l'empêchera juste d'aller se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Il se dit que bientôt, on le fera interner. Axel se demande à quoi ça lui sert de continuer tout ça puisque son esprit est irrémédiablement brisé. Le psy lui dit de s'accrocher. Il lui dit qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à lui, là, dehors. Axel lui répond que la personne à qui il tenait n'y est plus.


	9. 9 : In the Storm, 96

_**Le neuvième drabble qui était sensé être le cadeau d'anniversaire de Crimson-Waraï... T_T **_

_**A deux mois près, on y est presque !**_

* * *

_96 – In the storm_

On n'avait pas fermé les volets. De la fenêtre, je pouvais voir le ciel qui roulait sous l'orage. Les lumières du port et du phare éclairaient les nuages noirs et tumultueux comme l'océan pendant les tempêtes. Ce qui devait probablement être le cas d'ailleurs. Le grondement faisait vibrer les murs et le lit.

J'ai toujours adoré l'orage.

Un éclair a illuminé la pièce comme en plein jour. J'ai gardé sa forme imprimée dans l'œil quelques secondes. Le ciel s'est déchiré plusieurs fois et chaque nouvel arc s'est gravé sur ma rétine. Roxas a remué à ma gauche. Il s'est frotté les yeux et les a refermés dès que le tonnerre s'est fait entendre. J'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Tu veux pas fermer le volet ?, il a marmonné contre mon flanc.

-T'as peur de l'orage ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

J'ai détourné la tête de la fenêtre pour lui faire face et j'ai ramené la couette sur nos têtes. Il a souri, les yeux encore fermés. J'ai doucement glissé une main entre sa tête et l'oreiller et j'ai recouvert son autre oreille de mon autre main. Ses paupières se sont soulevées. Il tressaillait encore à chaque flashs, mais il se détendait. Je caressais sa pommette avec mon pouce.

Les yeux dans les yeux, dans une demi-pénombre traversée d'éclats bleus, la tempête aurait bien pu emporter le reste du port, on ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Roxas caressait mes mains de ses doigts fins, au rythme d'une mélodie connue de lui seul.

Il a fini par refermer les yeux, sa respiration est devenue plus profonde et il s'est endormi. Je l'ai observé encore longtemps, ses mains toujours sur les miennes, toujours sur ses oreilles. La couette toujours tirées jusqu'au-dessus de nos têtes, comme un rempart contre le monde.


End file.
